


I’ll Say When

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: BDSM, Biting, FE8 - Freeform, Gillcia, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Gilliam and Garcia like to experiment sometimes from their normal sexual endeavors. And Garcia has an idea of what to do to Gilliam, for half a day.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I’ll Say When

**Author's Note:**

> What if I made kinky Gillcia fics haha
> 
> Unless...?

The amount of breathing and panting might be alarming to someone overhearing. But for Garcia it was the same as a beautiful song for his ears to listen to alone. And Gilliam was the instrument making says song.

He was fasened with rope around his wrist and ankles, completely nude on the bed and covered in sweat and twitching. Gilliam’s stalwart face remained unbreaking, but Garcia would take pride in breaking it to see him beg, scream, and moan to cum.

There was bites across the neck, the inner thighs, and chest. And Gilliam’s nipples were hard as a stone as bruises were starting to form around them. Garcia flicked at one playfully and Gilliam jumped as though a hot iron was pressed into him. His hips thrust into the air trying to climax, but he couldn’t. And he won’t until Garcia says so. 

“P-please… please let me cum Garcia…” Gilliam managed to say between his pants. “Let me-“ before great could continue, Garcia went between his legs and put his mouth over the head of Gilliam’s cock. “Yesyesyes pleaseee dont stop!” 

Garcia spread his partners ass and felt his taint, and explored his way to Gilliam’s hole. Which was being well worked on by a vibrating toy, doing its best to milk his prostate without making him cum. He pushed the humming plug in deeper and Gilliam let out a scream and thrust his cock into Garcia’s mouth. He could feel the head of his cock starting to swell and more pre was filling his mouth, so he pulled back his head with a smile. 

Gilliam shrieked once again. He kept bucking his hips back and forth into the air, longing for the mouth that he could fuck and fill with his seed that was hurting to hold in. “FUCK! Garcia please I can’t stand it, please drain me now I’m going insane.” Gilliams face was contorted by deciding if lust, or agony should be the emotion he should show. “Not yet, Gilly. You’ve done so well this far. I know you can go further… “ He leaned down and parted Gilliam’s lips with his tongue. Feeling the silky inside of his lovers mouth and making their tongues dance. “I love when my boys listen to me when I say they can’t cum…” The only response he got from Gilliam was a whimper. 

These games went on for another hour or two. Gilliam’s begging became less sensible. Not even asking with his eyes open and he stumbles over his words, as if his brain was turned to mush. Only able to make noises rather than coherent sentences. 

Gilliam’s cock was shining from the amount of precum that spilled out of him. It puddled on the bed under his cock, and every twitch seemed to have a bit more leak out. Garcia tried to clean him up by licking his shaft of the pre cum, but more coated his dick when he tried. 

Garcia started to jerk himself off while he touched his husband like a new toy to see what buttons did what. He was turned on the entire time he was denying Gilliam’s orgasm but it was to the point where he needed to cum as well. He got up on his knees on top of the bed and was between Gilliam’s spread legs. Grabbing Gilliam’s cock in one hand, and his own uncut dick in the other. He pressed their dicks together and stroked them slowly against one another. “Garcia… I need… to now…” Gilliam’s voice was filled with defeat. His face exhausted and dripping with sweat, panting. 

To Gilliam’s dismay, what he wanted wasn’t going to happen. The endless stream of pre leaked onto Garcia’s cock, which was already having strings of precum coat the head. He massaged their precum onto one another’s cock. Garcia could feel Gilliam’s cock swell up against his own, and heard Gilliam mutter curses under his breath. Which meant it was a perfect time to stop. Gilliam let out a whine and his breath shallow. His tongue hanging out like a dog who needed water. But instead it was a man who needed to cum.

Now lubed up from his own and his lovers pre, Garcia picked up the pace on his own cock. Pulling his foreskin all the way back, and then over his head again. He tweaked his nipple and he was as close as Gilliam to cumming at this point. But only Garcia would actually climax.

Garcia straddled himself on top of Gilliam’s chest so his dick was right in front of his face. “You’re doing so good Gilly. You're gonna love it when I make you cum.” He started stroking himself again, maintaining his control of his climax. “Here, a little reward…” he moved up Gilliam’s chest and pressed his cockhead between Gilliam’s lips. Who offered up no resistance. Garcia places a hand on Gilliam’s head and stroked it, and with the other he stroked the base of his cock while it was in gilliam’s mouth. “Here it comes… Ah…” 

Without reacting at all, Gilliam swallowed each load that came out. His eyes were shut but his breaths were still heavy, trying to swallow all of Garcia’s seed. “That’s right… you wanna cum like that too, don't you?” Again, Gilliam just made a noise. Garcia chuckled. “Oh? You don’t want your balls to be drained? I think you deserve it now.” He brought his hand behind him and squeezed Gilliam’s shaft. He screamed out but it ended off as a moan. He nodded and through his pants, begged. “Please. Milk the cum out of me. I need to cum now…” 

Garcia pet the side of his husband’s face and smiled. “I bet you do. Let’s see how full these balls are.” He grabbed and massaged Gilliam’s sack in one hand and Gilliam whimpered at any movement there. 

Back off the bed, Garcia got down in his knees and put his face right up against Gilliam’s cock. He grabbed it and slapped it against his cheek, filling the room with a wet slapping noise. 

Once again, Garcia sucked off just the tip of his dick. Gilliam’s moans became grunts, and grunts to screams. Slowly indulging himself by swallowing down more of Gilliam’s length. Bopping back and forth, tasting all the pre and happily drinking it. 

As if his breaths weren’t already shallow, Gilliam’s breath quickened and he thrust himself into Garcia’s throat trying to fuck a hole deep enough to cum into. His legs went stiff and his eyes were shut tight. “Fuckkkk please don’t stop!” His tongue spilled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. The entire night he felt this edge and it felt like his dick was a bottle that’s cork was about to blow. And now he was past the point of no return.

Gilliam yelled and it shook the entire room. A crack was heard but before Garcia could look, a shot of cum hit the back of his throat. “FUCK!” Another string of cum came out, and Garcia kept sucking and swallowing. 

But now the cum didn’t come in waves, it was like a stream, filling Garcia’s mouth quicker than he expected. He tried to keep swallowing all the cum he could, but his mouth overfilled with seed and he couldn’t swallow it all. He brought his head back and coughed on Gilliam’s cum. Covering his beard and chin with the sticky liquid. 

Gilliam was still screaming and cursing, louder than Garcia ever heard, and an opposite of his normal quiet self. Garcia watched as a stream of cum shot up in the air and fell all over the place. On Gilliam’s chest, and face, on the walls behind them, on Garcia’s face, the bed, floor, everything. It was all marked by Gilliam now. 

It was like a fountain. It was nearly a minute before the constant stream became a dribble leaking out. Leaving Gilliam with shaky breaths while he twitches as his once heavy and filled balls are relieved. 

If anything, Garcia was amazed. Gilliam was a big cummer, and edging him for half a day would do things to him. But over a minute of cumming buckets was not expected. But was noted for the future since Garcia almost came again just watching the show. 

The only drawback was now everything needs to be wiped down, his husband is covered head to toe in his own cum, and the bed was going to smell of post sex even more than it already did. But that crack that was heard right before Gilliam came? That was the backboard of the bed that was tying Gilliam down. Broken from trying to keep him from moving his arms. Leaving a chunk of wood attached to one of the rope around Gilliam’s wrist. 

Garcia went to the side of their bed and kneeled next to Gilliam. “So… I enjoyed it. How about you Gilly?” Gilliam’s head fell to the side and looked at Garcia while still laying down. Still panting like he ran a mile, in a desert, in winter clothes. He didn’t say anything and he was limp in every limb. 

“Well I’m going to take that as a yes! I reckon you can last even longer. Maybe we could do a whole day of this! I’d love that. And Gilly?” He pressed his tongue into his mouth one more time and made out with the barely conscious Gilliam. “You did so well, I love you baby.” 

And with a furrowed brow, Gilliam mustered a strength of an unsure smile, and nodded. Though he felt like he just signed off his rights of being able to cum if Garcia wanted to.


End file.
